


heart of the matter

by fl4nel



Series: sunaosa aus [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades (Video Games), Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Depiction of Blood, it's a thanzag au, they're gods everyone is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl4nel/pseuds/fl4nel
Summary: “The way you keep dying—you’re being reckless,” is what he says instead. “At this rate, I won’t ever be able to bring you back myself.” Suna immediately shuts his mouth."You want that?” Gods. Osamu is looking at him again. “You want to bring me back home?"-Thanzag! Sunaosa
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: sunaosa aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	heart of the matter

**Author's Note:**

> this is for me and the 2 other people who will care about this crossover lmao i blame ginny for first mentioning sunaosa in this au (bless u they've been ruining my life) [this](https://twitter.com/painpackerrs/status/1316559454154952709) specific Osamu has been haunting my dreams for weeks
> 
> For context if you haven't played the game, Suna is Death incarnate and Osamu is the son of Hades trying to escape the underworld and reach the surface.

Suna observes quietly as Osamu emerges from the crimson waters of the Styx. Again.

It’s getting harder and harder to keep track of all the times Osamu has died. Suna refuses to think about what he doesn’t see while he’s out working, but he can imagine alright. That’s the thing about coming back to life. You have to die first, Suna knows a thing or two about that. Funny thing. Never gets easier.

Covered in blood from head to toe with a wild look in his eyes, still riding the high of the fight, Osamu paints quite the picture. Some vengeful power, ready to bring about wrath on every soul crossing its path. Or perhaps an unfortunate victim of the Fates heading to his doom. Suna supposes the truth lies somewhere in between. If he didn't feel so thorn, he'd find Orpheus to sing something poetic about it.

Osamu shakes the blood from his hair and steps into the house, determined as ever.

Suna doesn't move from his spot on the balcony. He knows Osamu will come find him eventually and he has no interest in inserting himself in his ongoing spat with his father. No one can say Death doesn't have good survival instincts.

He doesn't want to know how Osamu died this time, either. He wasn't sent to pick him up, which can only mean it was as much a violent, painful death as all his other deaths had been. Suna thinks he'll probably keep dying in various brutal ways until he finds his way out of hell. Fun.

A part of him rejoices silently.  _ He made his own bed. He left without a word. He's the one running to his death. He made his own bed. Let him lie in it.  _ But the bigger, better part of him simply wishes Osamu didn't have to die for him to see him again.

He wishes. Hah.

Such a useless, futile thing to do. Unbecoming of Death, surely. But Osamu doesn't leave him much choice and hell only knows how much Suna yearns.

Relief wins over anger again and he sighs.

  
  


*

  
  


"How do you know your brother is worth dying for? He could be a complete asshole, you'd have no idea."

Osamu huffs quietly, coming up to stand beside him on the balcony. "It's not about that." Suna grits his teeth and keeps his gaze trained on the river in front of him. 

"Rin."

"If he's anything like my own brothers, he's not worth half the effort you've been putting into this."

“Rin.” Osamu tries again, leaning forward in an attempt to meet his eye. Suna allows it, because Death is but a fool whose heart is a fragile, treacherous thing. Osamu has those pretty mismatched eyes, green and red, life and death—he’ll never tire of them. 

"Rin. You know I'm doin' this for me."

Suna wants to laugh. Oh, he knows. "I just." His fingers clench and unclench on the balcony railing. “Watching you die doesn’t get easier.” The honesty burns his tongue. 

Osamu inhales sharply and looks away. Good. Let it hurt. “You don’t have to keep doin’ this. Helpin’ me out, coverin’ for me. I know it makes things harder for you.” 

_ What else am I supposed to do?  _ Suna wants to ask.  _ Nothing? Should I just go about as usual? Keep watching you die knowing I could have helped? Anything but that. _

“The way you keep dying—you’re being reckless,” is what he says instead. “At this rate, I won’t ever be able to bring you back myself.” Suna immediately bites his tongue and he shuts his mouth. 

"You want that?” Gods. Osamu is looking at him again. “You want to bring me back home?"

Home. He's still calling it home. "I'd rather you decide to stay."

"You're still helpin' me leave," Osamu points out. His tone is kind, his eyes are soft. Suna could die right where he’s standing, fall off the balcony and drown in the Styx below. 

“Guess I am.” It does  _ not _ come out strangled.

Osamu laughs at that, a quiet, happy thing. He turns fully to face Suna and oh, Hades, when did he get so close.

“I appreciate it, y’know,” he murmurs, hand coming up to cup Suna’s face. “I can handle myself. But believe me, I do.” Instinctively, stupidly, Suna leans into the touch and sighs. 

  
Osamu curls his hand behind his neck and tugs lightly at his hood to bring him down to his level. He leans his forehead on Suna’s. “I don’t take it for granted.”

Suna doesn’t die, but it’s a close thing. 

What’s the difference, really. He’ll just keep on giving Osamu pieces of his heart and will it to be enough. He exhales quietly.

“Alright, then. Let’s deal some death together.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please play hades it's such a good game hhhhh


End file.
